


A Guy Walks Into A Bar

by genee



Category: Angel: the Series, Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sawyer isn't sure of anything but the bottle on the bar and his reflection in the mirror.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminous_mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luminous_mortal).



> from the "ficlets i would never write" category, prompt: linsey/sawyer, sex and sarcasm

Sawyer isn't sure of anything but the bottle on the bar and his own reflection in the mirror, older than he remembers being the last time he looked up, paler, too. "Fuckin' island," he tells himself, whiskey runnin' through his veins hot and sweet, blackout so close he can almost touch it, one more, one more, one more. It's been years, and still, there's no goin' forward, there's just goin' on.

"Fuckin' island," he says again, and the bartender nods likes he knows what Sawyer's talkin' about, blue eyes crinkled up at the corners. _Lindsey_ , Sawyer thinks, and he might not know where the fuck he is right now but he knows the soft rasp of Lindsey's voice when he comes, the taste of his sweat, dark and bitter. Sawyer licks his lips, says, "Boy, you got no idea."

Lindsey laughs then and Sawyer's breath twists in his throat, flash of hot skin and cool fingers and Sawyer thinks, _fuckin' blackouts_ , just as Lindsey says, "I don't know, man. Could be my ideas might surprise you yet."

 

\--End--


End file.
